1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to fixed blade knives with capacity for storage and carriage of survival or tactical gear and particularly a removable, self-contained, ejectable compartment for said gear in the handle.
2. Description of related art
Knives with survival or tactical gear in their handles have been used for many years. The user can store gear in the handle and have it readily available for use at any time. Things like, a knife sharpener, a fire starter, a lighter, fish hooks and line or a flashlight can be carried conveniently.
There are no U.S. Patents found with knives of similar design, however many examples of knives with storage capacity in the handles are available. With these designs it is necessary to have two functioning hands to access gear within the handle. The gear stored in the handle must be accessed by removing a separate butt-cap. A separate butt cap is inferior to the present invention as it can be lost, rendering the storage capacity of the handle useless. Also, gear held loosely in the handle, as in all prior examples, requires the user to empty all of the contents to a suitable area to choose the implement needed.
Many times in the field a clean area to empty the handles to access the gear inside is not available, users are surrounded by leaf and foliage covered ground, snow or over water as on a dock or in a boat. Loss of important survival or tactical gear is possible. Nimble fingers and good visibility are required to thread the butt-cap back onto the handle.